New Alexandria
New Alexandria war eine der größten Städte auf Reach, einer menschlichen Kolonie, bis zur Zerstörung der Stadt im August 2552. Überblick New Alexandria lag auf dem Kontinent Viery, Eposz und war, bis zur Belagerung und anschließender Verglasung durch die Allianz, eine der größten Städte des Planeten. Sie hatte wohl viele millionen Einwohner. Die Stadt, die überwiegend zivil geprägt war, hatte neben großen, kilometerhohen Gebäuden, eine hohe Industriedichte, die Güter über Starports und Weltraumaufzüge, mit späterer Verschiffung, zu anderen Kolonien und der Erde bringen konnte. Die Stadt wird von einem Stadtrat'Halo: Reach' Kampagnenmission, Exodus: Hinweisschilder regiert. New Alexandria wird oft, der Einfachheit halber, als NAHalo: Reach Kampagnenmission, Exodus: Stadtlogo abgekürzt. Regierung Die Regierung der Stadt, bestehend aus einem Stadtrat, wurde, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, demokratisch gewählt und kümmerte sich um die Verwaltung der Metropole. Ein Konzept des Stadtrates war es, durch viele Hinweisschilder für Freundlichkeit, Sauberkeit und Wachsamkeit zu sorgen. So gab es diverse Schilder, die sich überall in der Stadt fanden: *''"Welcome''" - "Willkommen" *''"Keep our City clean''" - "Halten Sie unsere Stadt sauber" *''"Report suspicious activity''" - "Melden Sie verdächtige Aktionen" Letzteres ist wohl durch den Aufstand innerhalb der menschlichen Kolonien zurückzuführen. Überall in der Stadt sind auch Überwachungskameras zu finden. Geographie thumb|150px Die Stadt liegt direkt am Meer und ist teilweise von einem hohen Gebirge umgeben. Die Küstengebiete bestehen oftmals aus einem schmalen Sandstrand und etwas Vegetation. Wenn kein Strand vorhanden ist, ziert eine Felsenküste die Stadtgrenze. Vor New Alexandria liegen zwei große Inseln im Meer, auf denen sich jedoch keine größeren Gebäude finden. Obwohl die Stadt sehr dich bebaut ist, lassen sich viele kleinere Grünflächen mit Bäumen finden. Im äußersten Osten der Stadt enden die Gebäude vor einem kleinem, waldähnlichem, Gebiet. Durch die Berge, die unmittelbar an die Stadt grenzen, und dem Meer vor New Alexandria, kommt es nicht selten zu einem smog-ähnlichem Effekt, der Teile der Stadt einhüllt.Halo: Reach Multiplayer Level: Spiegelung Bevölkerung thumb|150px Die genaue Anzahl der Bürger von New Alexandria ist nicht bekannt, jedoch mussten in NA viele Arbeiter, unter anderem Industriearbeiter, gelebt haben, wegen der Industriegebiete innerhalb der Stadt. Zur Zeit der Endphase der Belagerung war die Bevölkerung überwiegend jung. Vermutlich hatte man die ältere Zivilbevölkerung vorher evakuiert. Da die Stadt über diverse Atombunker verfügte, ist anzunehmen, dass einige Bewohner die Verglasung überlebt haben. Geschichte Bebauung nach der Kolonisierung Da New Alexandria im Jahre 2552 eine der größten Städte Reach's darstellte, ist anzunehmen, dass New Alexandria relativ schnell nach der Kolonisierung des Planeten gegründet wurde. Da Reach ursprünglich Koloniesiert wurde, um die reichen Vorkommen an Titanium-A abzubauen, und in New Alexandria keine Bergbauanlagen zu finden sind, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass NA nicht die erste Stadt auf Reach war, sondern als kleine Siedlung gegründet wurde. Vielleicht wurde sie als Verwaltungssitz errichtet. Vorkriegszeit New Alexandria wurde zur Zeit des Aufstands kaum Zentrum der Rebellenaktivitäten. Dies, da Reach eine innere Kolonie ist und dort die Aktivitäten der Rebellen, bedingt durch die enorme Präsenz des United Nations Space Command, eher minimal waren. Da die Rebellenaktionen im 26. Jahrhundert jedoch auch Reach erreichten, wurde die UNSC Anwesenheit noch weiter ausgebaut. Dies betraf vermutlich auch New Alexandria. NA stellte eine der wichtigsten Städte auf Reach da. Unter anderem der Militärische Nachrichtendienst und das UNSC Fleet Command waren in New Alexandria stationiert, was vermuten lässt, dass auch die Präsenz von Soldaten und weiterem militärischen Personal stieg. Krieg mit der Allianz thumb|150pxAls der Krieg mit der Allianz im frühen 26. Jahrhundert begann, stieg auch die Bedeutung Reach's, und so auch die New Alexandria's immer mehr. Als gegen Mitte des 26. Jahrhundert viele der menschlichen Kolonien verglast wurden, wurden immer mehr Soldaten und Kriegsschiffe nach Reach beordert. Dies wird sich auch im Stadtbild von NA wiedergespiegelt haben. Im August 2552 wurde Reach von der Allianz attackiert und die Stadt vom 18. bis zum 23. August belagert. Im Verlauf der Belagerung kamen große Teile der UNSC Army zum Einsatz, die die Stadt vor den Invasoren verteidigen sollten. Während dieser fünf Tage wurden viele Zivilisten aus der Stadt evakuiert. Um die Allianz aufzuhalten und zurückzudrängen wurden auch Spartaner des Noble Teams eingesetzt. Diese hatten jedoch nur mäßigen Erfolg, und letztendlich wurde die Stadt am Abend des 23. August von mehreren CCS-Kreuzern der Allianz verglast. Bei diesem Gefecht starben, trotz Evakuierung, wohl dennoch tausende Menschen. Am 26. August war die Stadt noch immer nicht vollständig vernichtet worden. Ob die Allianz New Alexandria nur grob verglasen wollte, oder ob das Massaker weiter ging, und die Stadt komplett zerstört wurde, ist nicht bekannt. Die Stadt Stadtteile Die genaue Anzahl der Bezirke, die es in New Alexandria gab, ist nicht ganz klar, aber einige Bezirke und Stadtteile sind u.a.: NA Concourse *Concourse ist ein Bezirk, der Teile der Innenstadt beinhaltet und vermutlich zu den größeren Bezirken der Stadt zählt. In Concurse sind einige der größten menschlichen Unternehmen beheimatet, so auch Traxus Heavy Industries, die mit dem Traxus TurmHalo: Reach Kampagnenmission, Exodus einen ihrer Hauptstandorte in Concourse hatten sowie Sinoviet Heavy Machinery, die in Concourse mit dem Sinoviet ZentrumHalo: Reach Kampagnenmission, New Alexandria (Mission) in New Alexandria verwurzelt waren. NA Caracalla Park *Der Caracalla Park war eine Parkanlage die am Hafen, gegenüber des Starport, lag. Der Caracalla Park diente der Entspannung der Zivilbevölkerung. Es gab einige befestigte Areale sowie natürlich gehaltenes Terrain. Im Caracalla Park war es möglich auf einer, der dutzenden, Parkbanken zu entspannen und den Hafen und die Stadt zu beobachten. Eine Brücke verband die einzelnen Areal miteinander, obwohl man den gesamten Park auch Frei erkunden konnte. Im Krieg wurde der Caracalla Park zum blutigen Schauplatz der Belagerung von New Alexandria'Halo: Reach' Kampagnenmission, Exodus#Wäre ich doch Uhrmacher geworden. Zivile- & Freizeiteinrichtungen *[[Club Errera|'Club Errera']]: Club Errera war ein Nachtclub in der Innenstadt von New Alexandria. Vermutlich gehörte dieser zum "angesagtesten" Club der Stadt, bis er von Allianz Streitkräften eingenommen und verwüstet wurde. *[[MagLev Bahn|'MagLev Bahn']]: Die MagLev Bahn war ein Ein-Schienen-Verkehrsmittel, dass der Öffentlichkeit zustandt und die gesamte Stadt durchzog. Die Züge konnten mit sehr hoher Geschwindigkeit fahren. *'Boardwalk': Der Boardwalk war eine Verbindungsbrücke in der nähe der MagLev Bahn, die zwei Stadtteile verband. *[[Skyway Cafe|'Skyway Cafe']]: Das Skyway Café war ein kleines Café auf dem Boardwalk. Hier gab es wohl Kaffegetränke zum mitnehmen und zum Verzehr vor Ort. *'Restaurants und Imbisse': Desweiteren gab es in der Stadt diverse Fastfood Stände und kleinere Restaurants. Das große Nahrungsmittelunternehmen in der Stadt "Magyar Cuisine" sowie die Imbisskette "World Cuisine" hatten in New Alexandria viele Stände. Auch der "Food Curt", vermutlich ein Lebensmittelmarkt, war für alle Einwohner zugänglich. Für Erfrischungsgetränke sorgten Automaten, an denen es verschiedene Limonaden und Wasser gab. *'Corporate Park': Der Corporate Park war ein Stadtgebiet innerhalb von Concourse, dass hauptsächlich Industrie beheimatete. Unter anderem ein Verladedock für Container sowie der Traxus Turm befanden sich dort. *'Civic Center': Das Civic Center War ein Convention Center in Concourse, das mehrere Firmen und Regierungsbüros beinhaltete. Unter anderem der MND und das "Food Curt". Der "2552 Reach Galactic Cup", eine Sportveranstaltung, sollte dort abgehalten werden, oder wurde dort bereits veranstaltet. *'Information und Kommunikation': Für die Kommunikation in der Öffentlichkeit, sorgten Telefonzellen. Um sich in der Stadt zurecht zu finden, gab es an allen öffentlichen Plätzen Informationsstände, auf die jeder Bürger zugreifen konnte. Diese fielen während der Belagerung jedoch aus. Regierungs- und Militärische Einrichtungen *'Fleet Command Headquarters '(FLEETCOM HQ): Das Hauptquartier des Flottenoberkommdo's FLEETCOM befand sich in New Alexandria, was nochmal die Wichtigkeit der Stadt insgesamt demonstriert. Das Hauptquartier befand sich im Olympiaturm und wurde 2552 umkämpfter Schauplatz der Belagerung. *[[New Alexandria Krankenhaus|'Krankenhaus']]: Eines der Krankenhäuser von New Alexandria befand sich in der Innenstadt von NA. Das Krankenhaus war ein Gebäudekomplex, dass mehrere hundert Meter hoch gewesen ist. Vermutlich war es das Hauptkrankenhaus von New Alexandria. Es wurde im August 2552 von der Allianz besetzt. *[[New Alexandria Starport|'Starport']]: Der Starport befand sich gegenüber vom Caracalla Park und war wohl einer von mehreren Starports in der Stadt. Er bot 4 Raumschiffen platz und war Umschalgplatz von Gütern. Personentransporte wurden ebenfalls von hier durchgeführt. *'Weltraumaufzüge': New Alexandria besaß mindestens drei Weltraumaufzüge, die sich außerhalb der Stadt im Meer bedfanden. Hier wurden höchstwahrscheinlich Güter zu Orbitalstationen transportiert und später Soldaten und weiteres militärisches Material befördert. Die Weltraumaufzüge waren bis zur Verglasung der Stadt intakt. *'MND Gebäude': Das "Office of Naval Intelligence", der militärische Nachrichtendienst des UNSC, hatte ein Gebäude im Civic Center in Concourse sowie seinen Hauptsitz im Olympiaturm. Welchem Zweck das Gebäude im Civic Center diente, ist unbekannt. Weitere Gebäude der Stadt *DNBM Turm *Nomolos Turm *Jotun Turm *Vyrant Telecom Turm Architektur thumb|150pxDie Architektur in New Alexandria war sehr modern. Die Fassaden fast aller Gebäude waren in einem einhaltlichen weiß-grau. Die Architektur wirkte stets sehr weich und abgerundet. Viele der Gebäude boten ausgedehnte Terrassen oder begehbare Dächer, auf denen man auf Bänken und kleinen Parkanlagen entspannen konnte. Generell waren überall Sitzmöglichkeiten und Vegetation zu finden, was als Kontrast zu den Häuserschluchten diente. Trivia *Im Traxus Turm, sowie an anderen Orten der Stadt, findet man Anzeigetafeln, die einen Grundriss der Schwertbasis, einer MND Anlage, wiedergeben. *Die Stadt trägt den Namen nach der ägyptischen Stadt Alexandria, die in der Antike auf der Erde eines der Wissenszentren der damaligen Welt war. *Das Logo der Stadt gab es in mehreren Ausführungen. Mit unterschiedlichen Farben und mit der Abkürzung NA und ohne diese. Galerie NA 4.jpg|Die Stadt an einem nebeligem Tag NA 1.jpg|Der Boardwalk NA 6.jpg|NA nach dem Angriff der Allianz NA 3.jpg|Das Verladedock NA 7.jpg|Das Verladedock von oben NA 8.jpg|Ein Traxus Gebäude NA 9.jpg|Öffentliche Telefonzellen der Stadt NA 12.jpg|Das Krankenhaus von New Alexandria NA 14.jpg|Der Olympiaturm NA 15.jpg|Die Stadt während des 23.8.2552 NA 16.jpg|Das Sinoviet Zentrum (Mitte) NA Bevölkerung.jpg|Eine Bewohnerin der Stadt NA Weltraumaufzüge.jpg|Die Weltraumaufzüge von New Alexandria NA Konzept 1.jpg|Ein Konzept der Stadt NA Konzept 3.jpg|Ein weiteres Konzept Quellen Kategorie:Reach Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:UEG Städte